


Of Snakes & Eagles

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Salazar Slytherin found his own kind of immortality, but in this lifetime he's drawn back to the familiar pull of a clever Ravenclaw.





	Of Snakes & Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July 24th Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble
> 
> Extremely AU

He wasn’t sure why he kept coming back, especially after that first day when the pretty witch had spilled his espresso all over his robes, but there was something about her. He had lingered in the shadows of the Wizarding World for almost a millennia, his consciousness and magic inhabiting one form after another, in a strange kind of immortality. The young woman worked here in the summers and from their conversations, he garnered that she was saving money for a trip around the world, before starting her employment at the Ministry next fall. He admitted that he tended to over-tip her, if only for a flash of that brilliant smile.

His current body was only a handful of years older than her, with short black hair and warm hazel eyes. He considered asking her out for dinner but managed to talk himself out of it. The nature of his existence necessitated solitude, even if was sometimes hard to bear. Today, she had a delicate bronze eagle pin on her cloak and suddenly his fascination made sense. His Rowena had been so much like this beautiful girl. He saw the similarities in the shy smile and eyes that burned with all of the knowledge she held close to her heart. Getting close to her was a horrible idea, but perhaps one evening wouldn’t be too much of a risk. At least he told himself he could be satisfied with one evening.

“Excuse me, Miss Chang?” he said, reaching out as she passed his table. The very tips of his fingers just grazing her elbow.

“It's Marcus Salazar, right?” She gave him a small smile.

“I was wondering when you were finished for the day?” he asked.

“I don’t get off until after four,” she said, a bit of her delicate brogue slipping through.

“Could I meet you then? Maybe take you to dinner, if you don’t have any other plans,” he said.

“I’d like that.” Her smile grew just a touch wider. “Can I get you another espresso?”

“One more to go, please.” He grinned, looking forward to getting exactly what he wanted. He watched her move through the room with a rare flare of possession. An intelligent mind was more attractive to him than any superficial packaging. After all, he was proof that someone’s exterior didn’t necessarily equate to who they were at their core. He looked forward to seeing what this beauty was truly made of.

~Fin


End file.
